jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DragonsLove/Miłość chodzi swoją drogą
Miłość chodzi swoją drogą Przepraszam i wiem, że miałam pisać dopiero jutro, ale jutro jadę do cioci i nie wiem kiedy wrócę. Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie się spodoba. -Akcja toczy się podczas JWS, a później w JWS2 -Jeźdźcy mają na początku po 12,a później 17 lat -Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS, a później jak w JWS2 -Czkawka i Astrid nie są razem, ale będą -Jest Valka -Stoick żyje 1. Zwyczajny dzień.....nie całkiem Czkawka jak co dzień latał ze Szczerbatkiem szukając nowych wysp. Jednak ten dzień był inny. Były urodziny Astrid. Chłopak chciał powiedzieć jej co do niej czuje. Postanowił zabrać ją gdzieś. Tym czasem w wiosce trwały przygotowania. Czkawka wylądował w Akademii. Stoick - Czkawka dobrze, że jesteś. Zabierzesz gdzieś Astrid. Czkawka - Jasne. A gdzie ona jest? Stoick - Pewnie w domu. Idź do mamy. Powie ci, o której masz z nią przylecieć. Czkawka - Ok. Chłopak podszedł do swojej mamy. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się na widok Czkawki. Valka - Przylećcie tu o 18. 00. Czkawka - To ja lecę po jubilatkę! Valka - Mam nadzieję, że powiesz jej co czujesz. Czkawka - Skąd wiesz? Valka - Wszyscy wiedzą. Leć, bo się spóźnisz. Czkawka - Ok. Czkawka wyleciał, ale usłyszał jak zwykle bijących się bliźniaków. Gdy miał zapukać, drzwi otworzyła mu Astrid. Astrid - Co tu robisz? Czkawka - Chciałem zabrać naszą jubilatkę w pewne miejsce. Astrid - Mam dzisiaj urodziny? Naprawdę? Czkawka - Przestań się zamartwiać i leć ze mną! Astrid - W sumie to nie mam nic do roboty. Mogę lecieć. Lecieli tak już 3 godziny. Nikt przez całą drogę się nie odzywał. Gdy mieli już wylądować ktoś wystrzelił do nich z sieci. Każdy poleciał w inną stronę. 3 godziny później. Na Berk niepokoili się o nich.Spóźniali się już 2 godziny. Stoick - Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik! Lećcie ich poszukać! Mieczyk - Może natrafimy na superową scenkę! Sączysmark - Tylko nie rób sobie nadziei! Śledzik - Lecimy? Wszyscy - Tak! Tym czasem u Czkawki. Chłopak leżał nieprzytomny, ale po chwili się obudził. Szczerbatek już dawno patrzył na swojego pana. Czkawka - Gdzie są Astrid i Wichura? Szczerbatek - Wrrrrrrrr. Czkawka - Musimy je znaleźć. Pięknie! Masz zepsuty ogon. U Astrid wcale nie było lepiej. Obudziła się w jakimś pokoju. Była lekko poobijana. Nagle przypomniała sobie o chłopaku. Astrid - Czkawka! Nagle do pokoju wszedł wysoki mężczyzna. Podszedł do zmieszanej dziewczyny. Mężczyzna - Lepiej się czujesz? Astrid - Tak. Był tu może jeszcze chłopak? Mężczyzna - Tak, ale nie przeżył. Przykro mi. Astrid - To nie możliwe. A mój smok? Mężczyzna - Też zginęła. Wpadła prosto na skały. Astrid - Nie. To nie może być prawda! Straciłam wszystkich, których kochałam! Mężczyzna - Może zostaniesz u nas? Jakby co to nazywam się Drago Krwawdoń. Astrid - A ja Astrid Hofferson. Na Berk ogłoszono żałobę. Zamknięto Smoczą Akademię, a jeźdźcy przestali latać tak często. 2. Wielki powrót Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2 Minęło 5 lat odkąd zaginęli Czkawka i Astrid. Na Berk życie toczyło się spokojnie. Prawie wszyscy zapomnieli już o tym co się stało. Valka - Stoick musimy wybrać następcę. Stoick - Wiem, wiem. Ale tak jakoś nie mam sumienia. Pyskacz - Rozumiem cię. Czkawka był moim przyjacielem. Stoick - Trudno. W ciągu tygodnia wybiorę następcę. Tym czasem na pewnej wyspie chłopak i jego smok bawili się. W pewnej chwili chłopak posmutniał. To był Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Czkawka - Jak myślisz? Na Berk pewnie zpomnieli. Szczerbatek - Wrrrrr. Czkawka - Nie wiadomo co z Astrid i Wichurą. Nie wiadomo czy żyją. Szczerbatek - Wrrrrrrrr. Czkawka - Polecimy na Berk. Masz nowy ogon więc jutro lecimy. Smok zaczął lizać swojego pana. Ale pewna dziewczyna siedziała i spoglądał w okno. Po pewnym czasie spłynęła jej łza po policzku. Ta piękna dziewczyna to była Astrid. Astrid - Co ja mam zrobić? Straciłam tych, których kochałam. Czkawka na pewno jest szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwszy niż ze mną. Głos - Jesteś wyjątkową dziewczyną. Taki chłopak na pewno patrzy na ciebie i się uśmiecha. Dziewczyna odwróciła się. Stał tam Drago. Astrid usiadła na łóżko. Astrid - Może masz rację. Na pewno wszyscy zapomnieli o nas. Drago - To ja cię zostawiam. Mężczyzna wyszedł. Astrid zsunęła się i zaczęła płakać. Następnego dnia na Berk wszyscy oglądali Smocze Wyścigi. Pyskacz - Czas na czarną owcę! Valka - Widzisz te statki? Stoick - Stop! Wróg! Przygotować się do bitwy! Tym czasem u Astrid. Dziewczyna uciekła z pokoju i natknęła się na rozmowę strażników. Strażnik 1 - Dzisiaj wypływamy na Berk, by je podbić? Strażnik 2 - Przed chwilą wypłynęli. Astrid - Czyli on mnie okłamał. Na Berk trwała wojna już 3 godziny. Wandale przegrywali. Nagle na niebie pojawił się błyska, a zaraz po tym czarny smok. Strzelał w statki wroga. Drago i jego armia wycofali się. Na Placu wylądował smok, a na nim jeździec w masce. Stoick - Kim jesteś? Jeździec - Nie poznajecie mnie? W tym momencie chłopak ściągnął maskę. Wszystkich zamurowało. Valka - Czkawka? Czkawka - Tak. Stoick - Czkawka! Małżeństwo przytuliło chłopaka. Nagle na środek wyszli jeźdźcy. Sączysmark - Czkawka? Szpadka - Ty to on? Mieczyk - Chyba nie. Śledzik - Czkawka! Przyjaciele przytulili się. Nagle Pyskacz zadał ważne pytanie. Pyskacz - A gdzie Astrid? W tej chwili chłopak posmutniał. Czkawka - Lecieliśmy na wyspę, ale ktoś w nas strzelił siecią. Spadaliśmy, ale każdy w inną stronę. Gdy się obudziłem nie było jej. Szukałem, ale nie znalazłem jej. Na wyspie Drago. Gdy mężczyzna przypłynął wojowniczka naskoczyła na niego. Astrid - Dlaczego mnie okłamywałeś?! Drago - O co ci chodzi?! Astrid - Znasz drogę na Berk! Ja ci ufałam! Drago - Za dużo wiesz! Zabrać ją do lochów! Astrid - Nigdzie nie pójdę! Drago uderzył Astrid tak mocno, że dziewczyna straciła przytomność. Obudziła się 10 minut później. Była trochę poraniona. Zauważyła śpiącego strażnika, którego ogłuszyła i uciekła. W korytarzu wpadła na smoka. Śmiertnika Zębacz, który miał siodło. Astrid - Wichura? Kochana tak się cieszę! Wichura - Wrrrraaauuuu. Astrid - Uciekamy stąd! Minął dzień od ucieczki Astrid. Na Berk wszyscy byli smutni. Nagle na Placu wylądował Śmiertnik Zębacz. 3. Nareszcie razem! Jeźdźcy szybko wylądowali obok smoka. Ze smoczycy zeskoczyła dziewczyna. Ranna dziewczyna. To była Astrid. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Czkawka - Astrid? Astrid - A ty kto? Wróciłam do domu! Śledzik - Jesteśmy w końcu razem! Astrid - No nie do końca. Nie ma Czkawki. Z jej oczu spływały łzy. Nagle podszedł do nich Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Wichura stała się niespokojna. Stoick - Ale to jest Czkawka! Czkawka - Nie cieszysz się? Dziewczyna stała jak porażona. Niedawno myślała, że nie ma nikogo. Wszystkie słowa i wspomnienia wróciły. Czkawka - Astrid? Astrid - Co? Sączysmark - Czkawka pytał się czy się cieszysz, że go widzisz. Astrid - Tak! Dziewczyna przytuliła chłopaka, ale wciąż była nieobecna. Zaczęła bardziej płakać. Czkawka - Hej. Co jest? Astrid - Drago Krwawdoń. Powiedział mi, że nie żyjesz, a później wrzucił mnie do lochów i pobił. Uciekłam, gdy miałam okazję. Stoick - Drago Krwawdoń to szaleniec. Valka - To cud, że uciekłaś. Śledzik - Biedna Astrid. Szpadka - Ale jesteśmy już razem! Mieczyk - I to jest najważniejsze! Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Czkawka - Chodź do Gothi. Astrid - Dobrze. Dziękuję za wszystko! Po paru minutach dotarli. Staruszka opatrzyła dziewczynę i dała maść. Czkawka odprowadzał Astrid do domu, gdy nagle dziewczyna zemdlała. Przestraszony chłopak zaniósł ją do jej domu. Perspektywa Astrid Obudziłam się. Było rano, bo nikt nie krzyczał. Nagle zobaczyłam nad sobą Czkawkę, który od razu mnie przytulił. Miałam na sobie bandaże, ale skąd się wzięły? Astrid - Czkawka? Czkawka - Słucham. Astrid - Dlaczego mam bandaże? Przecież wcześniej ich nie miałam. Czkawka - No tak, ale zemdlałaś i Gothi założyła ci je. Astrid - A ile spałam? Czkawka - Dzień. Gothi napisała, że to normalne. Astrid - To mogę już wstać. Już miałam wstać, ale zatrzymał mnie Czkawka. Powoli siadałam na łóżku, a on na mnie patrzył. Nie mogłam nic zrobić, byłam jak zahipnotyzowana. Ale jestem Astrid Hofferson i nikogo nie słucham! Czkawka - Nigdzie nie idziesz. Astrid - Ale...... Czkawka - Żadnego ale! Zostajesz w domu! Astrid - Dobrze się czuję. Proszę przecież i tak dzisiaj będzie teoria. Zrobiłam mu przepiękne oczy, w których się rozmarzył. Ja to umiem działać na facetów. Czkawka - No dobra. Astrid - Dziękuję! Perspektywa narratora Dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję. Po chwili się oderwała i zarumieniła. Czkawka posłał jej uśmiech. Po 5 minutach wyszli do Smoczej Akademii. Wszyscy ucieszyli się na widok Astrid. Śledzik - Nic ci nie jest? Astrid - Przecież jestem wojowniczką. Zawsze wychodziłam z gorszych sytuacji cała. Sączysmark - Jakby ten facet zrobił coś mojej księżniczce to... Szpadka - Nie jestem twoją księżniczką! Astrid - Dużo się nie zmieniło. Czkawka - Jak widzisz. Dobra to dzisiaj z lekcji nic nie wyjdzie. Mieczyk - Nie lepiej zrobić biwak? Śledzik - Dobry pomysł. Ale kiedy? Szpadka - Jutro może? Wszyscy - Ok! Sączysmark - To do jutra! Następnego dnia wszyscy byli gotowi na Placu. Sączysmark próbował poderwać Szpadkę, Śledzik wysłuchiwał narzekań Mieczyka na swoją siostrę, a Astrid rozmawiała z Czkawką. Czkawka - To co? Lecimy? Astrid - Jasne! Lecieli tak godzinę. W końcu wylądowali. Chłopaki rozbili namioty, a dziewczyny przyniosły drewno na ognisko. Po 2 godzinach wszystko było gotowe. Wieczorem jeźdźcy usiedli przy ognisku i zaczęli grać w butelkę. Mieczyk - Szpadka! Pytanie czy wyzwanie? Szpadka - Wyzwanie. Mieczyk - Pocałuj Sączysmarka. Wszyscy oprócz Sączysmarka - Co?! Szpadka - Niech będzie. Dziewczyna wstała i pocałowała zadowolonego chłopaka. Prawie zwymiotowała. Następnie kręciła i wypadło na Śledzika. Śledzik - Pytanie. Szpadka - Co myślisz o Heatherze? Śledzik - Jest miła, mądra i piękna. Astrid - Ktoś tu się nam zakochał! Następnie wypadło na Mieczyka. Oczywiście wybrał wyzwanie. Jego zadaniem było powiedzieć "jestem głupi". Sączysmark dostał pytanie. Później był Mieczyk. W końcu wypadło na Astrid. Mieczyk - Niech zgadnę. Pytanie? Astrid - Wyzwanie! Mieczyk - Masz wypić 3 butelki alkoholu, które wziął Sączysmark. Astrid - No dobra. Dziewczyna zaczęła pić. Po 3 butelce zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie. Astrid juz nie kontaktowała, więc Szpadka wylosowała Czkawkę. Szpadka - Pytanie czy wyzwanie? Czkawka - Wyzwanie. Szpadka - Chodźcie tu. Wszyscy oprócz Astrid poszli. W końcu Czkawka podszedł do dziewczyny i zawiązał jej oczy opaską. Astrid - Co się dzieje? Nikt nic nie odpowiedział. Nagle Czkawka pocałował Astrid. Dziewczyna nie świadoma niczego oddała mu pocałunek. Gdy zdjęła opaskę zobaczyła chłopaka, który się uśmiechał. Astrid - Kocham cię! Astrid po raz kolejny pocałowała Czkawkę. Ale była tak zmęczona i pijana, że zasnęła. W krótce wszyscy zasnęli. Rano pierwszy obudził się Czkawka, który odrazu zauważył, że nie ma Astrid. Poszedł jej poszukać. Znalazła ją przy jeziorku. Czkawka - Tak wcześnie wstajesz? Astrid - Co? A! Tak. Czkawka - I jak. Głowa boli? Wiesz. Wypić 3 butelki. Astrid - Nie przypominaj mi. Wystarczy mi, że miałam koszmary. Czkawka - Pamiętasz coś z wczoraj? Astrid - Tylko to, że Mieczyk kazał mi wypić 3 butelki alkoholu, a później sam wiesz... Czkawka - Wracamy? Astrid - Jasne. Wrócili. Jeźdźcy już dawno nie spali i poskładali wszystkie rzeczy. Astrid - Łał...Czy mnie coś wczoraj ominęło? Czkawka - Mnie chyba też. Szpadka - Po prostu dzisiaj jest dzień miłości i to jest nasz podarunek dla was. Astrid - Zapomniałam! Muszę szybko lecieć do domu! Czkawka - Po co? Śledzik - No wiesz. Jutro dzień smutku i musimy przygotować wieńce z kwiatów dla bliskich. Czkawka - No to lecimy! Wszyscy odlecieli. Na Berk trwały już przygotowania na jutro. Gdy wylądowali rozeszli się do domów. Wieczorem Stoick zorganizował Smocze Wyścigi. Stoick - Pyskacz już czas. Wystrzel czarną owcę! Stoick - Na pewno nie lecisz? Czkawka - Już latałem. Teraz chcę zobaczyć kto jest tak dobry jak Szczerbek. Nagle Pyskacz wystrzelił czarną owcę. Jeźdźcy lecieli po nią, jednak prowadziła Astrid. Bliźniaki złapały owcę, ale zaczęli się kłócić. Dziewczyna wykorzystując sytuację wskoczyła na Jota i Wyma i zabrała owcę. Nagle drogę jej zastąpił Sączysmark. Astrid - Co ty robisz? Czkawka - Co on chce zrobić? 4. Dzień smutku Stoick - Takie są zasady. Gdy chłopak miał wyrzucić swój młot, dziewczyna szybko zniżyła lot. Jednak Śledzik oberwał. Astrid nie umiała utrzymać równowagi. Spadała coraz niżej. Czkawka - Astrid! Valka - Zaczekaj! Zobacz. Astrid wyłoniła się i szybko wrzuciła czarną owcę do swojego kosza. Wyszcy zaczęli jej gratulować. W końcu przyszedł czas na Czkawkę. Czkawka - Gratulacje. Chyba poćwiczyłaś przez te 5 lat. Astrid - Niby na kim? Czkawka - Na Wichurze. Astrid - Opowiem ci coś jutro, a teraz idę się naszykować na jutro. Czkawka - To do jutra. Dziewczyna poszła do domu. Następnego dnia wszyscy pracowali. Czkawka nie widział nikogo z przyjaciół. Wieczorem wszyscy ustawili się na Plaży Thora. Gdy wszyscy dali już podarunki nadszedł czas na Astrid. Dziewczyna podeszła i położyła na morzu podarunek. Nagle przypomniał jej się sen. (opis snu) Astrid szła przez wioskę. Była cała zniszczona i było pełno krwi. Nagle zobaczyła Czkawkę, który krzyczał do niej. Dziewczyna bezsilnie podeszła do niego. Za nim zobaczyła swoich rodziców i wujka. Przed jej oczami pojawił się obraz śmierci jej rodziców i jej wujka. Nagle usłyszała ryki Wichury. Smoczyca miała wbitą płonącą strzałę w serce. Martwa smoczyca upadła na oczach swojej właścicielki. Astrid zaczęła krzyczeć, miała ból w głowie. Z jej oczów spływały łzy męki, smutku, złości i cierpienia. Z jej oczów spływały łzy. Wszyscy wrócili do wioski oprócz Astrid, Wichury, Szczerbatka, Czkawki i jego rodziców. Chłopakowi było żal przyjaciółki, którą kocha. Stoick - Pociesz ją jakoś. Potrzebuje tego. Valka - Wiesz co robić. Powodzenia. Rodzice chłopaka poszli. Szczerbatek poszedł do Wichury, a Czkawka powoli podchodził do zrozpaczonej dziewczyny. Gdy był blisko, przytulił ją do siebie. Astrid ku jego zdziwieniu przytuliła go mocniej. Czkawka - Ciiii......spokojnie. Jestem tutaj. Astrid - Przepraszam. Miałam ci coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego płaczę. Czkawka - To nic złego, że płaczesz, tylko pierwszy raz widzę jak płaczesz. Astrid - Jestem wojowniczką. Nie powinnam płakać. Chodźmy do mnie i opowiem ci wszystko. Czkawka i Astrid poszli do domu dziewczyny. Tam podała mu herbatę, która odziwo wyszła pyszna. Czkawka - Jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz mówić. Astrid - Jestem gotowa. Obudziłam się w pokoju. Nagle przyszedł do mnie mężczyzna. To był Drago. Powiedział mi, że ty, Szczerbatek i Wichura zginęliście. Postanowiłam zostać u niego. Wychował mnie, ale pewnego dnia odkryłam tajemnicę i dalej wiesz sam. Czkawka - Ale to nie przez to płakałaś. Prawda? Astrid - To było przez ten koszmar. Widziałam śmierć rodziców i wujka. Chcę o tym zapomnieć. Zacznę od początku! Czkawka - I taką Astrid lubię! Astrid - Taką, która chce zemsty i to zrobi? Czkawka - O czym ty mówisz? Astrid - Pomszczę rodziców! Czkawka - Przemyśl to. Proszę cię. Astrid - Podjęłam decyzję. Czkawka - Pokażę ci coś. Chodź. Astrid - Niech będzie. Chłopak i dziewczyna po kilku minutach wylądowali nad Klifem. Czkawka odwrócił się i złapał Astrid za ręce. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. Czkawka - Astrid muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Wiem, że to głupie, ale.... ja..ja..ja kocham cię. Chłopak pocałował dziewczynę. W tym pocałunku było widać całą jego miłość. Dziewczyna oddała mu pocałunek. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Astrid - Też cię kocham. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Astrid pocałowała Czkawkę. Gdy się oderwali chłopak zaczął ją łaskotać. Astrid ledwo co łapała oddech. Astrid - Przestań....proszę....Czkawka! Czkawka - Jeśli obiecasz mi, że nie polecisz do Drago, a jeśli już to razem z nami. Astrid - Nie ma mowy! Czkawka - To nie przestanę. Astrid - Jak ja cię muszę kochać, że się muszę zgodzić. Czkawka - Czyli obiecujesz? Astrid - Tak. Czkawka - W takim razie nagroda. Czkawka pocałował dziewczynę. Nagle z krzaków wyszli jeźdźcy. Para odskoczyła od siebie. Sączysmark - Wiedziałem, że będą razem! Szpadka - Dobra wygrałeś. Mieczyk - Trzeba było słuchać mnie! Śledzik - Czyli jesteście parą? Czkawka i Astrid - Tak! Szpadka - To trzeba powiedzieć wodzowi! Astrid - Nie... Nie zdążyła, ponieważ przyjaciele już dawno odlecieli. Czkawka - To nici z spokoju. Astrid - Chyba masz rację. Lecimy? Czkawka - Czas najwyższy. Gdy dotarli na Berk..... 5. Dzień dla siebie i nieznajoma cz.1 Dedyk dla Astrid95. Zgadłaś! Gdy dotarli na Berk, wioska była cała udekorowana. Czkawka domyślił się, że to sprawka jeźdźców. Para podleciała do Stoicka, Pyskacza i Val. Valka - Nasza para przyleciała. Stoick - Wyprawiamy dla was przyjęcie w Twierdzy. Pyskacz - Wiedziałem, że będziecie razem. Wszyscy wiedzieli. Następnego dnia Czkawka i Astrid nie mieli czasu dla siebie. Tak mijały kolejne dni. W końcu para spotkała się nad Klifem. Czkawka - Wreszcie razem. Całe dnie coś robiliśmy. Astrid - Co oni chcieli od nas? Czkawka - Nieważne. Teraz jesteśmy we dwoje. Wynagrodzę ci te wszystkie dni zdala od siebie. Astrid - Jak? Czkawka - Dowiesz się później. A teraz lecimy do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Astrid - No dobra. Chłopak i dziewczyna lecieli tak godzinę. W końcu dotarli. Astrid - Super. Pięknie tu. Czkawka - Będziemy tu godzinę, a później wynagrodziny. Astrid - No to co.... W tym momencie Czkawka pocałował Astrid. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła pocałunek. Tak spędzili godzinę na rozmowach, zabawach i pocałunkach. W końcu wrócili na Berk. Chłopak zaprowadził Astrid do Twierdzy. Gdy weszli dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć. Wszyscy śpiewali sto lat i składali jej życzenia. W końcu wszyscy zaczęli tańczyć, rozmawiać i śmiać się. Mieczyk - Chcieliśmy wysadzić kilka domów na twoje urodziny... Szpadka - Ale wódz zabronił. Mieczyk - Jak nie dziś to jutro! Astrid - Nic się nie zmienili. W pewnej chwili podszedł do niej Czkawka. Dziewczyna przytuliła chłopaka i pocałowała z miłością i wdzięcznością. Czkawka - Łał....za co to było? Astrid - Za wszystko. Zatańczymy? Czkawka - Jasne. Tańczyli tak 2 godziny. Później wyszli i udali się do domów. Nagle Czkawka zaczął całować Astrid. Dziewczyna oddawała mu wszystkie pocałunki. Chłopak zaciągnął ją do domu i udali się do pokoju. Astrid zaczęła ściągać mu kombinezon, a on jej kożuch. Czkawka - Jesteś pewna? Astrid - Jak nigdy. Spędzili razem wspaniałą noc. Rano pierwszy obudził się Czkawka i zobaczył swoją ukochaną przytuloną do niego. Nagle do pokoju weszli Stoick i Valka. Valka - Przepraszamy. Stoick - To my już pójdziemy. Gdy rodzice Czkawki wyszli, Astrid zaczęła się budzić. Chłopak powitał ją pocałunkiem, który oddała. Czkawka - I jak po nocy? Astrid - Cudownie. Twoi rodzice wiedzą, że tu jestem? Czkawka - Tak, ale byli szczęśliwi. To co? Idziemy na śniadanie? Astrid - Jasne. Chyba zjem za dwóch. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej. Gdy zeszli do kuchni, nie było nikogo. Po zjedzeniu śniadnia para udała się do Akademii. Tam obskoczyli ich jeźdźcy. Sączysmark - I jak tam po nocy? Czkawka - Co?! Szpadka - Nie udawajcie. Przecież zniknęliście. Astrid - To nie znaczy, że.... Mieczyk - Nie musicie się tłumaczyć. Śledzik - Może zaczniemy lekcję? Czkawka i Astrid - Dobry pomysł! Po zajęciach Czkawka podszedł do Astrid. Wyglądała nie wyraźnie. Czkawka - Może polecimy gdzieś? Astrid - Jas..... Dziewczyna szybko wybiegła i poleciała do domu. Czkawka przestraszony szybko wsiadł na Szczerbatka i polecieli do Astrid. Chłopak wszedł do otwartego domu i usłyszał odgłosy wymiotów. Po 10 minutach z łazienki wyszła dziewczyna. Czkawka - Dobrze się czujesz? Astrid - Tak, tylko źle się poczułam. Czkawka - Na pewno? Dasz radę? Astrid - Nie zapominaj, że jestem najtwardszą wojowniczką na Berk. Czkawka -To do jutra. Chłopak pocałował dziewczynę i poszedł do domu. Po drodze spotkał Sączysmarka. Perspektywa Sączysmarka Szedłem sobie, a tu nagle widzę jak Czkawka wychodzi od Astrid. Postanowiłem go zapytać o co chodzi. Sączysmark - Czkawka co się stało Astrid? Czkawka - Źle się czuła i wymiotowała. Od razu wiedziałem o co chodzi. Sączysmark - Może Astrid jest w ciąży? Czkawka - Co?! Perspektywa Czkawki Gdy to usłyszałem, byłem bardzo szczęśliwy. Tylko czemu Astrid mi o tym nie powiedziała? Może się bała. Będę czekać jak mi sama powie, a na razie zajmę się nią. Sączysmark - Nie cieszysz się? Czkawka - Nawet nie wiesz jak! Jestem taki szczęśliwy! Szybko pobiegłem do domu i opowiedziałem moim rodzicom o nowinie. Bardzo się ucieszyli. Stoick - No to trzeba wydać przyjęcie! Czkawka - Nie. Astrid nie może wiedzieć, że ja wiem o tym. Valka - Właśnie. Może chce ci zrobić niespodziankę? Czkawka - Na pewno. Następnego dnia chłopak poszedł do Astrid. Zastał ją niosącą topór. Odrazu podbiegł do niej i wyrwał jej topór. Wściekła dziewczyna zapytała: Astrid - Co ty wyprawisz?! Czkawka - Nie możesz się przemęczać. Czkawka - Proszę cię. Uspokój się. Astrid - Jak?! Przybiegasz i wyrywasz mi topór! Czkawka bez namysłu pocałował dziewczynę. Złość jej przeszła. Następne kilka dni chłopak zajmował się dziewczyną. Astrid była coraz bardziej wściekła i nie wytrzymała. Czkawka - Spokojnie. Tylko się nie denerwuj. Astrid - To powiedz mi o co ci chodzi?! Czkawka - W twoim stanie nie wolno się denerwować. Astrid - Jakim stanie? O czym ty mówisz? Czkawka - Jesteś w ciąży. Astrid - Co?! Ja?! Zgłupiałeś?! Czkawka - Ja?! To ty nie chcesz się przyznać do ciąży! Astrid - Może nie chcę mieć dziecka z kimś takim jak ty?! W jej oczach było widać furię i strach. Łzy zaczęły jej cieknąć po policzkach. Czkawka - Czyli to koniec?! Astrid - Wyjdź! Wyjdź! Zdenerwowany Czkawka wyszedł zatrzaskując drzwi. Astrid usiadła przy stole i zaczęła bardziej płakać. Tak minął tydzień. Czkawka i Astrid nie odzywali się do siebie. Podczas zajęć w Akademii wparował Pyskacz. Pyskacz - Gruby i Wiadro znaleźli dziewczynę na Plaży. Jest u ciebie Czkawka. Czkawka - Chodźmy! Wszyscy polecieli do domu chłopaka. Na miejscu zastali Stoicka i Valkę próbujących ją uspokoić. Śledzik - Skąd jesteś? Dziewczyna - Płynęłam i nagle zaatakował mnie Śmiertnik Zębacz. Czkawka - Jak masz na imię? Dziewczyna - Aloha. Valka - Ale gdzie będzie mieszkać? Stoick - Może u Astrid? Co ty na to? Astrid - Ekhe ekhe. Jasne. Valka - Co ci jest Astrid? Astrid - Nic. Aloha pokażę ci twój pokój. Aloha - Dziękuję. Dziewczyny poszły do domu Astrid. Aloha odrazu poszła spać. Nastepnego dnia Astrid przyprowadziła dziewczynę do Smoczej Akademii. Aloha - Astrid pokażesz mi co potrafi twój smok? Astrid - Jasne. Stoick - Nie tak szybko. Czkawka Heathera przyleciała na Spoucie. Astrid - Heathera ma smoka? Szpadka - Chodźmy ją przywitać! Przyjaciele i Aloha ruszyli do portu. Tam czekała na nich Heathera. Astrid - Heathera! Heathera - Astrid! Dziewczyny przytuliły się. Później Heathera przytuliła resztę jeźdźców. Ale dziewczyna wyczuła coś nie tak pomiędzy Czkawką i Astrid. 5. Dzień dla siebie i nieznajoma cz.2 Minął tydzień od przyjazdu Heathery. Czkawka i Astrid nadal się do siebie nie odzywali. Tego dnia odbywało się święto Snoggletog. Aloha pierwszy raz miała okazję spędzenia święta z Astrid. Sączysmark - Jaki chcesz prezent księżniczko? Szpadka - Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Sączysmark - Dlaczego? Szpadka - Jaka ja muszę być cierpliwa, żeby zadawać się z tym imbecylem! Stoick - Oby nie zaatakował Drago. Czkawka - Masz rację. Te święta muszą być udane. Stoick - A jak tam u ciebie i Astrid? Dalej nie rozmawiacie ze sobą? Czkawka - Wybaczyłem jej dawno, ale nie jestem pewien czy to jest jeszcze to samo. Stoick - Kochasz ją? Czkawka - Pewnie. Ona nawet nie wie jak. Tym czasem w domu Astrid. Aloha i Astrid siedziały w kuchni. Nagle Astrid musiała wyjśc do łazienki. Aloha wykorzystując okazję wsypała jakieś zioła do herbaty dziewczyny. Perspektywa Alohy Musiałem to zrobić. Bardzo ją lubię, ale nie mogę inaczej. Muszę ratować ukochaną osobę. Nagle z łazienki wyszła moja przyjaciółka. Astrid - Szybko wypiję i lecimy pomagać w Twierdzy. Aloha - Jasne. Patrzyłam jak Astrid wypijała całą herbatę. Chciało mi się płakać. Po 5 minutach wyszłyśmy do Twierdzy. Po drodze spotkałyśmy Heatherę i Czkawkę. Astrid dziwnie na niego patrzyła. Jakby ze złością. Heathera - Aloha pomożesz mi? Aloha - Jasne. Astrid - To ja pójdę pomóc Gothi. Czkawka - Astrid zaczekaj. Astrid - Czego chcesz? Czkawka - Wybacz mi. Nie mogę żyć bez ciebie. Astrid - To ty wszystko zepsułeś. Nie ja. Gdyby nie Szczerbatek byłbyś nikim! Czkawka - Gdyby nie ja to nie miałaś, by Wichurki! Astrid - Nie wiem za co cię kochałam! Czkawka - Super! Astrid - Świetnie! Perspektywa narratora Rozzłoszczona para poszła w swoje strony. Po 5 godzinach do domu wróciła Aloha. Zastała tam płaczącą Astrid. Szybko podbiegła do dziewczyny i ją przytuliła. Wieczorem wszyscy oprócz Astrid i Alohy byli w Twierdzy. Stoick - Gdzie Astrid? Śledzik - Widziałem jak kłóciła się z Czkawką. Szkoda, że ze sobą zerwali. Valka - Może pójdę po Astrid i Alohę? Pyskacz - Spróbuj z nią porozmawiać. Valka - Dobrze. Kobieta poszła do domu Astrid. Otworzyła jej Aloha. Dziewczyna wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Valka - Jest Astrid? Aloha - Jest, ale źle się czuje. Nie da rady przyjść do Twierdzy. Valka - Ok. Powiedz jej, żeby szybko wracała do zdrowia. Aloha - Jasne. Dziękuję pani. Valka - Nie ma za co. Kobieta udała się do Twierdzy. Aloha weszła do domu i u zaczęła płakać. Aloha - Astrid nie zasługuje na to. Co ja wyprawiam? Chcę ratować ukochanego kosztem biednej dziewczyny. Co ja mam zrobić? Dziewczyna po 5 minutach ogarnęła się i poszła do śpiącej Astrid. Aloha usiadł obok niej, ale dziewczyna zaczęła mieć drgawki. Aloha - Przepraszam Astrid. Pewnie mnie rozumiesz. Aloha wyciągnęła Astrid z łóżka i okryła ją kocem. Wyszła z domu i wsiadła niespostrzeżona na łódź. Nagle zrobił się sztorm i zatopił łódź. Następnego dnia na Berk. Dzisiaj wszyscy spędzali Snoggletog z rodzinami. Czkawka postanowił pogodzić się z Astrid. Czkawka - Jak myślisz? Wybaczy? Szczerbatek - Wrrrrrrrr. Chłopak zapukał, ale nikt mu nie otworzył. Postanowił wejść do środka, bo drzwi były otwarte. Czkawka - Astrid! Aloha! Nikt się nie odezwał. Czkawka szybko pobiegł na górę do pokoju Astrid, który odziwo był otwarty. Przestraszony chłopak pobiegł do ojca. Stoick - Coś taki wystraszony? Czkawka - Nie ma Astrid ani Alohy! Valka - Przecież wczoraj rozmawiałam z Alohą i mówiła, że Astrid źle się czuje. Czkawka - Nie ma ich! Musimy je znaleźć! Stoick - Spokojnie. Leć po jeźdźców, a my idziemy po Pyskacza. Tym czasem na jakiejś wyspie. Aloha leżała, a obok niej nie przytomna Astrid. Po 10 minutach dziewczyna zaczęła się budzić. Aloha - Jak my? Gdzie Drago? Aloha spojrzała na nie przytomną dziewczynę. Podeszła do niej i zaczęła ją budzić. Aloha - Astrid! Astrid wstawaj! Astrid - Co? Gdzie? Aloha? Gdzie my jesteśmy? Aloha - Przepraszam. To moja wina. Astrid - O czym ty mówisz? Nagle z za drzew wyłonił się mężczyzna, którego Astrid dobrze znała. Przerażona dziewczyna spojrzała na smutną Alohę. Astrid - Co on tu robi?! Aloha nie mów, że ty.... Aloha - Musiałam. On więzi mojego chłopaka! Drago - Poznajesz mnie Astrid? Astrid - Czego chcesz? Nie wystarczy ci, że więziłeś mnie tu przez 5 lat?! Drago - Tym razem będzie pilnował cię Dagur. Astrid - Zemszczę się! zobaczysz! Aloha - Gdzie jest Kevin? Drago - Taki mały wypadek przy, którym zginął. Aloha - Nie! Proszę nie! Drago - Zabrać je do lochów! Dziewczyny szarpały się na darmo. Astrid była trochę poobijana i wyczerpana. Aloha była na wykończeniu. Tym czasem na Berk trwały poszukiwania dziewczyn. Czkawka nie jadł i nie spał. Ciągle obwiniał siebie za to co się stało. Tak minęły 2 miesiące. Śledzik - Czkawka! Czkawka! Mam wiadomość od Drago! Mieczyk - Daj to szybko! Chłopak zaczął czytać. Po chwili miał w oczach łzy. Czkawka opowiedział, że Drago chce Szczerbatka za Astrid. Tym czasem u Astrid. Dziewczyna siedziała skulona i drżąca w kącie. Na dodatek była chora. Nagle usłyszała krzyki. Do jej celi wpadła Aloha. Aloha - Uciekamy! Szybko! Astrid - Dlaczego mam ci ufać? Aloha - Nie masz wyboru. Chcę zemsty na Drago tak jak ty. Astrid - No dobrze. Dziewczyny wybiegły z celi. Nagle przed nimi pojawił się Drago. Już miał wbić nóż w serce Astrid, ale zasłoniła ją Aloha. Dziewczyna upadła w kałuży krwi. Astrid była w szoku. Drago - Zabrać ją do lochów i nie dawać jedzenia ani picia! Strażnik - A co z dziewczyną? Drago - Wysłać ją na Berk i powiadomić, że Astrid będzie następna! Strażnicy zabrali oszołomioną dziewczynę do lochów. Tak minął miesiąc. Astrid była coraz słabsza i chora oraz pobita, bo próbowała uciec. Na Berk trwały przygotowania do odbicia Astrid. Czkawka - Znajdę ją i nie oddam Szczerbatka. Sączysmark - Na pewno ją znajdziemy. Wiemy, że ją kochasz. Czkawka - Ale czy ona wie? Śledzik - Na pewno. Bliźniaki - Lecimy? Czkawka - Tak! 6. Odzyskanie, choroba i miłość. Perspektywa Astrid Było mi zimno i chciało mi się płakać, ale obiecałam wujkowi, że nigdy nie będę się bała. Tak bardzo chciałam, by Czkawka poukładał sobie życie. Nie chciałam, żeby przylatywał. Jeszcze te rany. Gdyby mnie zobaczył pękło, by mu serce. Nagle usłyszałam szept mówiący "Aloha". Przyszedł strażnik i wrzucił chłopaka o bląd włosach do mojej celi. Chłopak - Gdzie ona jest?! Astrid - Nie wydzieraj sie tak. Chłopak - A ty to kto? Astrid - Jestem Astrid Hofferson. Pochodzę z Berk. Słyszałam jak mówisz "Aloha". Skąd ją znasz? Chłopka - Jestem jej chłopakiem. Kevin. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy i ten obraz. Obraz śmierci Alohy. Obwiniałam siebie za to co się stało, a gdy pojawił się Kevin nie chciałam żyć. Kevin - Kilka miesięcy temu złapał nas Drago i kazał porwać wojowniczkę. Dowiedziałem się, że ją porwała, ale jej nie chcą mi pokazać. Astrid - Pewnie jej nie zobaczysz. Kevin - Znasz ją? Astrid - To ja jestem tą wojowniczką. Aloha nie żyje. Kevin - To nie możliwe. Astrid - Oddała życie za moje życie. Tak mi przykro. Bardzo cię kochała. Kevin - Nie! Kocham ją! Ona nie może! Astrid - To moja wina. Perspektywa narratora Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i zaczęła płakać. Płacz przeobraził się w ostry kaszel, a kaszel w jęki. Kevin podbiegł do Astrid. Kevin - Dobrze się czujesz? Astrid - Nie! Zawiodłam wszystkich! Godzinę później Astrid zasnęła, ale miała drgawki. Nagle chłopak usłyszał wybuch i krzyki. Nagle do lochu wpadł czarny smok, a za nim jakiś chłopak. Kevin - Kim jesteście? Chłopak - Chcemy pomóc. Gdzie jest Astrid? Kevin - Znasz ją? Chłopak - Jestem jej byłym chłopakiem. Czkawka. Kevin - To ona. Jest z nią źle. Czkawka - Astrid? Chłopak podszedł do śpiącej dziewczyny. Przytulił ją do siebie. Astrid od razu się obudziła. Astrid - Czkawka? Czkawka -Ciiiii......Wracamy na Berk. Lecisz z nami? Kevin - Na smoku? To trochę dziwne. A po za tym muszę pomścić moją dziewczynę. Czkawka - Proszę cię. Z rób to dla Astrid. Zobacz jak ona wygląda. Kevin - No dobrze. Wszyscy wybiegli z lochów. Czkawka niosąc Astrid na rękach wsiadł na Szczerbatka, a Kevin wraz z Sączysmarkiem. Po godzinie dolecieli na Berk. Valka - Co jej się stało? Czkawka - Szybko do Gothi! Gothi zbadała dziewczynę. Czkawka siedział przy niej cały czas. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Kevin. Czkawka - Co ty tu robisz? Kevin - Chciałem podziękować za uratowanie życia. Gdyby nie wy to bym zginął. Czkawka - Nie ma sprawy. Opowiesz mi, oczywiście jeśli chcesz coś o sobie? Kevin - Na przykład? Czkawka - Skąd pochodzisz? Kim jesteś? Jak poznałeś się z Alohą? Kevin - Muszę to powiedzieć. No więc tak. Mieszkam na wyspie Czerni. Jestem synem wodza Arora Potężnego. Alohę poznałem na plaży. Spacerowałem i znalazłem ją całą przestraszoną. Zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, a później parą. Aloha zawsze była przyjazna i spokojna. Tak ją kocham. Czkawka - Przykro mi. Nie masz tyle szczęścia co ja. Kevin - Powinieneś cieszyć się taką dziewczyną. Chciała cię chronić i modliła się, by nie przylatywałeś. Czkawka - Kocham ją. Tydzień później. Astrid nadal się nie obudziła. Czkawka zaczął tracić nadzieję, że kiedyś jego ukochana obudzi się. Chłopak siedział przy niej, gdy nagle dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Astrid - Czkawka? Gdzie ja jestem? Czkawka - U siebie w domu. Tak tęskniłem. Chłopak przytulił do siebie dziewczynę. Nagle Astrid zaczęła szlochać. Czkawka - Ej. Co jest? Astrid - Kevin to chłopak Alohy. Ona oddała życie za mnie. Czkawka - Wszystko wiem. Uspokój się. Astrid - Przepraszam. Czkawka - Za co? Astrid - Za wszystko. Wybacz mi. Ja cię kocham. Czkawka - Też cię kocham. Będziesz znów moją dziewczyną? Astrid - Tak! Dziewczyna pocałował namiętnie chłopaka w usta. Nagle do domu wszedł Stoick i Kevin. Astrid się rozpłakała. Czkawka przytulił ją i próbował uspokoić. Czkawka - Ciiii......To nie jest twoja wina. Kevin - To tylko wina Drago. To on powinien ponieść konsekwencje. Astrid - Gdyby nie ja to Aloha, by żyła! Stoick - Nie martw się. Pomścimy Alohę. Czkawka - Aloha nie chciałaby, żebyś się zamartwiała. Astrid - Skąd możesz wiedzieć co ona chce? Kevin - Znam ją. Uwierz mi. Czkawka mówi prawdę. Astrid - Mam do ciebie prośbę. Opowiesz mi coś o Aloszę? Kevin - Nie ma problemu. Zapamiętam ją dobrze. Stoick - To może ja i Kevin już pójdziemy, a wy coś zjecie. Czkawka - Dobrze. Gdy Stoick i Kevin wyszli, chłopak od razu pociągnął dziewczynę do kuchni. Czkawka - To co chcesz? Astrid - Nie jestem głodna. Uwierz mi, bo wytrzymałam miesiąc. Czkawka - Co? W takim razie jesz. Astrid - Czkawka, ale ja nie mogę jeść. Czkawka - Dlaczego? Coś się stało? Astrid - Nie, po prostu jak coś jem to boli mnie brzuch. Czkawka - To chodź do Gothi. Pomoże ci. Astrid - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła? Czkawka - Byłabyś nie spokojna. 7. Historia lubi się powtarzać, lecz ma inne skutki Para udała się do Gothi. Po zbadaniu dziewczyny dała jej syrop. Czkawka podziękował staruszce i odprowadził Astrid do domu. Astrid - To, o której jutro w Akademii? Czkawka - Ty moja panno nigdzie się nie wybierasz. Astrid - Znowu zaczniemy się kłócić? Czkawka - Tym razem do tego nie dopuszczę. Chłopak przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie i namiętnie pocałował. Astrid dała mu buziaka w policzek i weszła do domu. Czkawka wrócił do swojego domu gdzie czekali na niego rodzice. Stoick - Słyszeliśmy, że Astrid źle się poczuła. Byliście u Gothi? Czkawka - Tak byliśmy. Valka - I co powiedziała? Czkawka - Że to przez te rany. Za dwa lub trzy dni będzie jeść. Valka - To dobrze. Cieszę się, że jesteście razem. Czkawka - Ja też. Tęskniłem za nią. Teraz idę spać, bo jestem wykończony. Stoick i Valka - Dobra noc. Czkawka - Dobra noc. Następnego dnia Czkawka obudził się i poleciał do Akademii. Ku jego zdziwieniu Astrid też tam była. Czkawka - Astrid? Miałaś zostać w domu! Astrid - Nudziło mi się. Wiesz, że nie wytrzymam w domu sama. Czkawka - Możesz zostać, ale nie będziesz ćwiczyła. Astrid - Ale lecieć z wami mogę? Czkawka - Jak będziesz ostrożna to tak. Astrid - Jasne. (pod nosem) - Chyba śnisz. Jeźdźcy wylecieli z Akademii i polecieli na Plażę. Krążyli tak już w kółko. Sączysmark - Jesteśmy tutaj od godziny i nic nie znaleźliśmy! Mieczyk - E tam...Ja bym coś rozwalił. Czkawka - Czy wy musicie tak zawsze? Szpadka - Ale co zawsze? Wiesz o co mu chodzi, bo ja nie. Czkawka - Zawsze musicie coś rozwalić? Mieczyk - Kiedy to powiedziałem? Astrid - Czkawka to nie ma sensu. Oni nigdy się nie zmienią. Czkawka - Chyba masz rację. Zrobimy jeszcze kółko i lecimy na Berk! Śledzik - Szybko! Słyszeliście? Mieczyk - Ale co? Każdy poleciał w swoje trony, a bliźniaki zostały bijąc się. Astrid leciała tak już z 5 minut i nagle zobaczyła statek. Postanowiła do niego podlecieć, ale została zestrzelona. Spadała prosto do wody. Astrid - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Nagle ni z owąd pojawił się Czkawka i reszta. Chłopak próbował ratować dziewczynę, ale za szybko spadała. W krótce dziewczyny nie było już widać. Czkawka - Nie! Astrid! Śledzik - O nie! Sączysmark - Astrid? Mieczyk - Patrzcie! Szpadka - To Drago! Czkawka - Nie daruję mu tego! Śledzik - Czkawka uspokój się! na szczęście Szczerbatek zawrócił i wszyscy polecieli do wioski. Gdy dolecieli zobaczyli Stoicka rozmawiającego z Vlaką i Pyskaczem. Sączysmark - Wodzu! Wodzu! Stoick - Co się stało? Wyglądacie jak stado jaków rozpędzonych po pastwisku. Śledzik - Nie dobrze! Bardzo nie dobrze! Pyskacz - Powiesz o co chodzi?! Valka - Zaraz. Gdzie Astrid? Dlaczego nie ma Czkawki? Sączysmark - Okrążaliśmy Plażę. Nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyki. Gdy przylecieliśmy Astrid spadała do morza. Czkawka nie złapał jej. Strzelał Drago! Valka - O nie! Stoick szybko do domu! Małżeństwo pobiegło do domu. Zastali tam Czkawkę pakującego się. Stoick - Czkawka daj spokój. Nie przywrócisz jej życia. Czkawka - Znajdę Drago i pomszczę Astrid! Valka - Czkawka proszę cię. W taki sposób nie przywrócisz jej życia. Czkawka - Nic nie mogłem zrobić. Tak ja kocham. Co ja mam zrobić? Stoick - Ból minie z czasem, ale pustka pozostanie na zawsze. Czkawka - Jak się musi czuć Wichura? Dlaczego to spotkało mnie? Valka - Widocznie Thor tak chce. Spotkasz w życiu szczęście. Czkawka - Ja bez Astrid nie umiem żyć. Chłopak wstał i poleciał nad Klif. Wspominał chwile, które spędzał z Astrid i ich pocałunki. Teraz w jego sercu pozostał żal. W krótce zamknięto Akademię i zakazano opuszczać Berk. godziny wp8. Już niedługo.... Od śmierci Astrid minął rok. Na Berk wiele się zmieniło. Na Berk sprowadzano dziewczyny dla Czkawki, jednak chłopak nie mógł zapomnieć Astrid. Kevin po rozpaczy wśród nowych dziewczyn znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Miała na imię Elen. Stoick - Czkawka! Znajdź sobie żonę! Masz tyle dziewczyn! Czkawka - Kocham Astrid! Stoick - Astrid już nie ma! Mi też jest przykro z tego powodu, ale życie toczy się dalej! Czkawka - Co ty byś zrobił, gdyby to była mama?! Stoick - Masz czas do jutra. Tym czasem na jakiejś wyspie. Młoda dziewczyna chodziła samotnie po plaży. To była Astrid. Nie miała pojęcia kim jest i skąd pochodzi. Nagle podbiegła do niej rudowłosa dziewczyna z zielonymi oczami. Dziewczyna - Gdzieś ty była?! Wszyscy martwimy się o ciebie! Astrid - Przepraszam. Próbowałam sobie coś przypomnieć. Dziewczyna - I co? Astrid - Nic. Mer powiedz mi dlaczego nikt mnie nie szuka? Mer - Może nie masz nikogo lub może cię szukają, ale nie znaleźli tej wyspy. Astrid - Chyba powinnyśmy wracać. Mer - Masz rację. Powiem ojcu, by pozwolił nam wyruszyć na poszukiwania. Astrid - Dziękuję. Następnego dnia na Berk nie było wcale wesoło. Czkawka dzisiaj miał wybrać swoją żonę. Z 3 dziewczyn została tylko jedna. Miała na imię Selen. Ślub miał odbyć się za 2 dni. Sączysmark - Życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego. Czkawka - Przyda się. Nawet nie wiesz jak. Nagle podbiegł do nich Śledzik. Wyglądał na zmieszanego. Śledzik - Czkawka twój ojciec zaprosił innych wodzów na ślub. Czkawka - Gorzej być nie mogło? Minęły dwa dni. Dzisiaj miał odbyć się ślub Czkawki i Selen. Ani dziewczyna ani chłopak nie byli zadowoleni. Czkawka stał już w Twierdzy i czekał na Selen. Tym czasem na port wysiadły 3 osoby. To byli wódz, Mer i Astrid. Astrid - To miejsce jest takie znajome. Mer - Zapytamy się wodza czy stąd pochodzisz. A teraz chodźmy! Dziewczyny pobiegły do Twierdzy. Gdy weszły, wszystkich zamurowało. Czkawka stał jak popażony. Stoick, Pyskacz i Valka trzymali się na wzajem. Mer - No co? Astrid - Co się tak patrzycie? No odpowiedzcie! Czkawka - As...As...Astrid? Astrid - Skąd znasz moje imię? Stoick - Ale jak?! Nagle do Twierdzy wpadł....... 9. Na zawsze Do Twierdzy wpadł ktoś kogo wszyscy dobrze znają. To była Aloha. Kevin wstał jak popażony Kevin - Aloha? Mer - To ty? Valka - To wy się znacie? Kevin - Mer to moja siostra, a wódz to mój ojciec. Aloha - Tak to ja. Dzięki Gothi jeszcze żyję. To ona mnie znalazła i wyleczyła. Lecz jest coś bardziej poważniejszego. Musicie przerwać ślub! Selen - O co chodzi? Dlaczego? Aloha - Na Berk płynie Drago i Dagur z armiami. Jest ich bardzo dużo. Nie damy rady! Czkawka - Mamy smoki. Aloha - To nie wystarczy. On jest potężniejszy niż przed tem. Valka - Co teraz? Stoick - Wszyscy szybko przygotować się do wojny! Czkawka - Astrid! Dziewczyna popatrzyła się na niego ze złością. Czkawka przybliżył się do Astrid powoli. Dziewczyna odsunęła się. Astrid - Kim jesteś? Skąd mnie znasz? Czkawka - Skarbie to ja. Astrid - Co ty? Nie znam cię! Czkawka - Proszę cię. Przypomnij sobie. Nagle do Twierdzy przyszła Mer. Szybko podbiegła do rozmawiających. Mer - Astrid musimy się przygotować! Astrid - Już idę. Czkawka - Astrid! Chłopak wybiegł, a za nim Szczerbatek. Na dworze trwała walka. Każdy z kimś walczył, tylko Astrid stała z boku i przyglądała się przestraszona. Nagle podeszła do niej Wichura. Astrid - Smok? Zaraz, ja cię znam. Wichura - Wrrrrrraaauuuuu. Tym czasem u Czkawki. Chłopak walczyła z Dagurem, lecz Drago przegrywał. Nagle wpadł na świetny pomysł. Dagur - Poddaj się albo zginiesz jak twoja dziewczyna! Czkawka - Nigdy! Wszystko usłyszała Astrid. Lekko chwyciła się za głowę. Perspektywa Astrid Głowa mnie boli coraz bardziej. Przed oczami widzę różne sytuacje. Upadła na ziemię i nagle sobie wszystko przypomniałam. Spojrzałam w stronę Czkawki i Dagura. Dagur - Pożałujesz tego! Czkawka skierował wzrok na swoją mamę. Leżała na ziemi, a nad nią sługa Drago. Już miał wbić miecz, ale....... 10. Z powrotem na ziemi Już miał wbić, ale przed nią pojawił się Stoick. Czkawka biegł, a ja nie mogłam nic zrobić. Szybko zasłonił ojca. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Jestem Astrid Hofferson! Dam radę! Wstałam i zasłoniłam Czkawkę. PO chwili już widziałam ciemność. Perspektywa Czkawki Przygotowałem się na ból, a tu nic. Zobaczyłem tylko upadającą Astrid i przestraszonych jeźdźców. Podbiegłem do niej, ale już nie oddychała. Czkawka - Nie! Astrid proszę, nie rób mi tego! Stoick - Nie! Mer - Astrid! Astrid! Obudź się! Mer rozpłakał się. Obok pojawił się Kevin wraz z Elen. Przez tłum przebijała się Aloha. Szybko podbiegła do martwej Astrid. Valka - Ona to zrobiła, by cię chronić. Przykro mi. Czkawka - To ja powinienem, a nie ona. Perspektywa Astrid Wirowałam w kółko. Nagle zobaczyłam światło, do którego szybko pobiegłam. Zobaczyłam tam bardzo znaną mi osobę. To była moja mama. Nie mogłam uwierzyć. Astrid - Mama? To ty? Kobieta - Tak, to ja. Ann Hofferson. Chcę ci coś pokazać. Astrid - Gdzie tata i wujek? Ann - Oni są gdzieś indziej. Tylko mi pozwolili spotkać się z tobą. Astrid - Tak tęskniłam. Rozpłakałam się. Szybko przytuliłam się do mojej mamy. Tak brakowało mi miłości, a dzięki Czkawce ją znowu mam. Ann - Zobacz. To co się teraz dzieje. Zobaczyłam Czkawkę siedzącego i płaczącego nad mną. Chciałam go dotknąć, ale przeniknęłam przez niego. Astrid - Dlaczego nie mogę go dotknąć? Ann - Umarłaś. Teraz masz do wyboru. Być z nami lub być z miłością i przyjaciółmi. Wybór należy do ciebie. Nie wiedziałam kogo mam wybrać. Chciałam zostać z moją mamą i rodziną, ale wiem, że na ziemi ktoś na mnie czeka. Astrid - Mamo, ja nie wiem. Ann - Posłuchaj serca. Ono ci podpowie co będzie dla ciebie dobre. Zamknęłam oczy. Usłyszałam bicie swojego serca, które mówiło wróć do Czkawki. Prawdziwą miłość spotyka się tylko raz. Posłuchałam. Astrid - Bardzo was kocham, ale moje miejsce jest przy Czkawce i reszcie. Ann - Wiedziałam, że dobrze wybierzesz. Kochamy cię. Astrid - Ja was też. Nagle przewróciłam się i zobaczyłam ciemność. Wszystko co widziałam zniknęło. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Czkawka - Astrid? Astrid - Co się stało? Gdzie? Gdzie ja jestem? Czkawka przytulił mnie do siebie i namiętnie pocałował. Astrid - Kocham cię. Czkawka - Ja ciebie też. Znów się pocałowaliśmy. Rozejrzałam się do koła. Od razu podbiegły do mnie Aloha i Mer. Mer - Ty żyjesz! Naprawdę żyjesz! Aloha - Cieszę się, że wróciłaś. Nagle podeszli do nas Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Kevin i jego nowa dziewczyna, Pyskacz, Czkawka, Stoick i Valka. Stoick - Dobrze, że wróciłaś. Astrid - Też się cieszę. Valka - Czkawka chyba cię chce. Odwróciłam się do niego. Posłał mi uśmiech. W oddali zobaczyłam kłócących się Kevina i jego dziewczynę. Chłopak podszedł do nas i przytulił Alohę. Byłąm zdziwiona. Kevin - Przepraszam. Kocham cię. Aloha - Ale twoja dziewczyna.... Kevin - Nie jest moją dziewczyną. Będziemy znów razem? Aloha - Tez cię kocham i zgadzam się. Zobaczyłam jak się pocałowali. Chciałam podziękować jej, ale jeźdźcy zaczęli mi zdawać pytania. Sączysmark - Jak było? Śledzik - Pewnie okropnie. Bliźniaki - No. Pewnie było okropnie, ale dla nas byłoby super. Z pytań uratował mnie Czkawka. Przytuliłam się do niego. Czkawka - To co? Idziemy do wioski świętować? Astrid - Pierwszy raz to powiem. Tak. Stoick - Zapraszam wszystkich do Twierdzy! Lecieliśmy na naszych smokach. Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć co się stało, ale nie mogłam. Teraz byłam szczęśliwa, że mam przy sobie przyjaciół i Czkawkę. 11. Oświadczyny Minął tydzień odkąd Astrid jest w wiosce. Czkawka chodził markotny. Dziewczyna martwiła się o niego. Astrid - Coś się stało? Czkawka - Nie. Dlaczego pytasz? Astrid - Cały czas chodzisz zamyślony i markotny. Powiedz mi co się dzieje. Czkawka - Nic. Po prostu myślę co będzie później. Astrid - Nie zamartwiaj się tym. Ważne co jest teraz. Chłopak pocałował dziewczynę. Astrid oddała mu pocałunek. Resztę dnia spędzili siedząc nad Klifem. Następnego dnia Czkawka postanowił oświadczyć się Astrid. Dzisiaj po zajęciach w Smoczej Akademii. Sączysmark - Księżniczko ty moja. Szpadka - Zaraz mu dokopię! Mieczyk - Masz pecha siostra. Chwilę później leżał na ziemi. Czkawka - Dobra koniec zajęć! Śledzik - Dzisiaj jest ciepło. Może Sztusia przelecimy się? Sztukamięs - Wrrrrrrr. Śledzik - No weź. Lecimy! Gdy wszyscy opuścili Akademię, chłopak podszedł do głaskającej smoczycę dziewczyny. Czkawka - Lecimy gdzieś? Astrid - Jasne. Para poleciał nad Klif. Astrid siedziała i patrzyła na zachodzące słońce. Czkawka bardzo się denerwował. Postanowił, że to zrobi dziś. Astrid - Piękny zachód. Czkawka - Tak. Mam do ciebie prośbę. Astrid - Jaką? Czkawka - Mogłabyś zamknąć oczy i wstać? Astrid - Ale.... Czkawka - Proszę. Przecież mi ufasz. Dziewczyna bez zastanowienia zamknęła oczy. Chłopak chwycił ja za rękę i uklęknął przed nią. Czkawka - Już możesz otworzyć. Astrid powoli otwarła oczy. To co zobaczyła uszczęśliwiło ją. Czkawka - Astrid, wyjdziesz za mnie? Astrid - Tak!!! Chłopak pocałował namiętnie dziewczynę i założył jej pierścionek. Uradowani nie wiedzieli, że wszystko widzieli i słyszeli Stoick i Pyskacz. Stoick - Wiedziałem! Gratulacje! Czkawka - Tata? Pyskacz? Co wy tu robicie? Pyskacz - A przechodziliśmy i zobaczyliśmy jak oświadczasz się Astrid. Stoick - Dobry wybór! Astrid - (szeptem) No to po nas. Czkawka - Tato tylko..... Stoick - Trzeba powiedzieć wiosce! Pyskacz szybko lecimy! Para patrzyła na to osłupiała. Pyskacz - A wy na co czekacie? To wasze święto! Astrid - Ani chwili spokoju. Chłopak i dziewczyna posłusznie polecieli za wodzem i Pyskaczem. Gdy wylądowali, Stoick od razu powiadomił wszystkich o oświadczynach. W Twierdzy zorganizowano kolejną ucztę. Astrid - Twoja mama jest bardziej spokojniejsza niż twój ojciec. Czkawka - Masz rację. Valka - Cieszę się, że znowu jesteście razem i szczęśliwi. Czkawka - My też. Astrid - Chyba już pójdę. Czkawka - O nie. Ty idziesz ze mną. Czkawka pociągnął dziewczynę do swojego domu i zaczął ją całować. Astrid powoli oddawała się mu. Czkawka - Kocham cię. Astrid - Ja ciebie też. Spędzili razem cudowna i namiętną noc. 12. Nie ty, lecz ja....i ślub cz.1 Minął miesiąc. Do ślubu Czkawki i Astrid zostały 2 miesiące. Dziś para miała spotkać się z Heatherą, która zamieszkała na stałe na Berk. Czkawka - Jak myślisz? Heathera będzie tu szczęśliwa? Astrid - Napewno. Chodź, bo się spóźnimy. Czkawka i Astrid poszli do domu Heathery. Gdy zapukali, drzwi otworzyła im dziewczyna. Heathera - Jutro wypływają Aloha i Kevin. Mer zostanie do ślubu. Czkawka - Ale przypłynął na ślub? Heathera - Jasne. W końcu to tylko 2 miesiące. Astrid - Już się bałam. Posiedzieli tak jeszcze chwilę i poszli. Po drodze Astrid przypomniało się, ze musi iść z Alohą do Gothi, bo źle się czuje. Razem poszły do staruszki. Astrid - I co jej jest? Gothi zaczęła coś pisać. Astrid, gdy to przeczytała przeżyła szok. Aloha się zaniepokoiła. Aloha - O co chodzi? Astrid - Aloha ty....ty...ty jesteś w ciąży! Aloha - Co?! Astrid - Nie cieszysz się? Aloha - Co na to Kevin? Przecież nie mamy ślubu! Dziewczyna zaczęła płakać. Astrid pocieszała ją. Wieczorem dziewczyny poszły do domu Alohy i Kevina gdzie zastały tam Czkawkę i Kevina. Kevin - Gdzie byłyście?! Czkawka - Zamartwiamy się tu cały dzień! Astrid - Kevin przestań sie wydzierać! Aloha ma ci cos do powiedzenia. Aloha - Co? Astrid? Astrid - Śmiało. Czkawka - O co chodzi? Astrid - Zobaczysz. Czkawka - Apropo. Nigdy więcej nie znikaj na tak długo! Martwiłem się. Astrid - Dobrze. Obiecuję. Aloha - Ja...ja...ja.....Astrid nie mogę! Kevin - Co się stało? Aloha? Astrid - Chodzi o to, że Aloha jest w ciąży. Kevin - Co?! To świetnie! Trzeba wyprawić ślub! Aloha - Cieszysz się? Kevin - Pewnie! Czkawka pobieramy się za tydzień. Czkawka - Świetnie. Astrid - To my może zostawimy was samych. Czkawka - Co? A tak. Para wyszła. Wspominali stare czasy. Minęły 2 miesiące. Dziś miał odbyć się ślub Astrid i Czkawki. Chłopak był zdenerwowany podobnie jak jego narzeczona. Perspektywa Czkawki Stałem i patrzyłem jak wszyscy zajmują swoje miejsca. Zobaczyłem nawet Alohę i Kevina, Którzy mieli już córkę. Miała na imię Elina. Myślałem tylko o tym czy Astrid nie odmówi. Chciałem, by było już po wszystkim. Byłem zdenerwowany. Pyskacz - Zdenerwowany? Czkawka - Jeszcze jak. Stoick - Też byłem zdenerwowany. Ale jak było po wszystkim czułem się jak w niebie. Valka - Zaraz zaczynamy. Wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejscach. Czekaliśmy na Astrid. Nagle..... 13. Nie ty, lecz ja......i ślub cz.2 Nagle do sali weszła Astrid. Wyglądała jak anioł. Miała warkocz spięty w kok, długą suknię z liliami. Ustawiła się obok mnie. Nim się obejrzałem Pyskacz wypowiadał ostatnie słowa. Pyskacz - Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możesz pocałować żonę. Pocałowałem moją ukochaną żonę w usta. Później wszyscy poszliśmy do Twierdzy. Wszyscy składali nam życzenia i wręczali prezenty. Nagle podeszli do nas Aloha, Kevin i Mer. Aloha - Życzę wam wszystkie dobrego. Kevin - No cieszę się z waszego szczęścia. Mer - Kto, by pomyślał, że Astrid Hofferson będzie miała męża. Astrid - Astrid Hfferson Haddock. Astrid popatrzyła się na mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się i zaczęliśmy tańczyć. W końcu puścili naszą piosenkę. Zaczęliśmy śpiewać. Czkawka - Na Ciebie czekam kolejny dzień Dni zlewają się w jedną rzekę. Tą rzeką czasem popłynąć chcę Nie czekać wciąż. Po chwili przyłączyła się Astrid. Astrid - I kolejny raz uratuje Nas Kochać teraz muszę za Ciebie. Nikt nie zabierze mocy, Którą w sobie mam. Czkawka i Astrid - Nauczę Cię żyć jak kochać i śnić Jak cieszyć się dniem, nocą prowadzić Cię chcę Bo miłość nie rzecz i nie przychodzi sama Nam. Astrid - Będę wierzyć, że nie spóźnisz się W moim sercu miejsce jest. Ja czekam na znak, Kiedy gotowy będziesz już. Czkawka - Dla Ciebie zrobię, co tylko chcesz Nawet, jeśli będzie to głupie Tylko nie wiem, czy ktoś wie co znaczy to. Astrid - Jeszcze jeden dzień muszę wierzyć, że Kiedyś wreszcie wszystko zrozumiesz. I wtedy będziesz kochać Zawsze tylko mnie. Po chwili wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać. Wszyscy - Nauczę Cię żyć jak kochać i śnić Jak cieszyć się dniem, nocą prowadzić Cię chcę Bo miłość nie rzecz i nie przychodzi sama Astrid - Będę wierzyć, że nie spóźnisz się W moim sercu miejsce jest. Ja czekam na znak, Kiedy gotowy będziesz już. Wszyscy - Nauczę Cię żyć jak kochać i śnić Jak cieszyć się dniem, nocą prowadzić Cię chcę Bo miłość nie rzecz i nie przychodzi sama Nam. Czkawka i Astrid - Nauczę Cię żyć jak kochać i śnić Jak cieszyć się dniem, nocą prowadzić Cię chcę Bo miłość nie rzecz i nie przychodzi sama Nam. Pocałowaliśmy się jeszcze raz i poszliśmy do naszego nowego domu. Spędziliśmy wspaniałą, cudowną i namiętną poślubną noc. Jestem pewien, że tak będzie zawsze. The End. Spokojnie to nie koniec. Mam pomysł na nowe opowiadanie. Pojawi się jutro tak mniej więcej o 17:00. Zmieniam godziny wpisów Godziny wpisów od 15:30 do 17:00 i o 20:00 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach